Krika
Krika was a Makuta, and was one of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta who invaded Karda Nui. He was the leader of the Mistika Makuta in Karda Nui; the Makuta under him were Gorast and Bitil. History Early Life Little is known of Krika's history prior to the invasion of the Universe Core. It is known that when Makuta Teridax revolted against Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krika, along with Icarax, was one of the last Makuta to support Teridax. When Teridax ordered Krika and Spiriah to slay Miserix, Krika instead imprisoned him on Artidax and claimed that Miserix died in a Rahi-building experiment. After Spiriah failed the experiment on Skakdi, Krika took over Zakaz. Swamp of Secrets Thousands of years later, Krika was one of the Makuta assigned to invade the Core of the Universe. He was the leader of the Makuta in the Swamp of Secrets, and along with the other two, was exposed to the mutagen in the swamp, similar to the pit's mutagen, which locked him into the insectoid form he had shape-shifted into to blend in with the local wildlife and caused him to lose half of his powers. He was the first Makuta to be mutated by those waters, and also became the most altered; his feet were transformed into mere spikes, and his head became heavily elongated. He found Tahu beside the Codrex after he was thrown back by its energy shield. He drained his energy, but fled after Tahu used his last power reserves to heat up the ground beneath him. He has came back to Codrex with his brothers and sister for the final battle against the Toa Nuva. The Final Battle Krika seemed to have a good idea of what the full extent of the Plan was when he told Gali to leave Karda Nui. He stated that by awakening Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva would be doomed a future more horrible than they can ever imagine, but if one Toa Nuva left the Universe Core, that future would not come to pass. He was later driven away by Takanuva. Later, while all eight of the Makuta in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva --with Takanuva and Toa Ignika-- created a distraction allowing all eight Toa into the Codrex. Antroz sneaked in behind the Toa before the shield around the Codrex went up again. Icarax then formed a plan to destroy both the Toa Nuva and the Codrex so that Teridax's great Plan would fail. He convinced Krika to fly into the Codrex's shield by lessening his density, and causing the shield to malfunction and collapse. Icarax then started crushing the Codrex with his power over gravity before Gorast and Mutran intervened and destroyed him. Krika then floated off to avoid the same fate happening to him. Soon, he arrived within hearing distance from Takanuva, who was telling the Av-Matoran that when Mata Nui awoke, a great energy storm would appear and destroy anything in Karda Nui. Krika realized that it was all part of Teridax's Plan: Gather all of the Brotherhood's top lieutenants in one spot to be destroyed when the Plan succeeds. Therefore, in one move, Teridax would achieve his ambitions and eliminate his potential rivals. Krika flew off to inform the other Makuta what he had learned. But Makuta Gorast, upon seeing Krika, activated her mask power and caused Krika's density control to go wild, causing him to turn more and more ghostly. With a cry of anguish, Krika disappeared from view forever, having been turned into less then a phantom, thus killing him. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror Krika was one of the three Makuta in the Metru Nui Archives. After Takanuva agreed to retrieve the Kanohi Vahi, he blew powder over Takanuva, and then explained that it would give him temporary flight. Later, in the final battle against Tuyet's Toa Empire, Krika used his Vacuum power to absorb Lewa's attacks until Teridax could turn him to ash with Chain Lightning. Characteristics Personality Krika held little hope that the Plan would succeed, but went along with it simply because he felt it was his place in the world to do so. He believed that the Makuta had sealed their fate one way or another when they decided to rebel against the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and that, win or lose, there was no turning back now. Unlike most other Makuta, Krika offered mercy to any opponent or prisoner he came across. This was shown when he imprisoned Miserix instead of killing him and when he offered escape to Gali in the Swamp of Secrets. It was shown that, even though he was evil, he was envious of the Toa, and wanted to be good making Krika the only Makuta with mercy and honor. Powers and Tools Krika, like most Makuta once had access to all 42 Kraata powers. He was unable to access most of these powers after the Makuta invaded Karda Nui. Most of Krika's powers were lost due to being exposed to the Mutagen in the swamp water. The only known powers he had after that were Shadow, Hunger and Density Control. He often drained energy from Rahi, plants, and heat to stay alive. He wore the Kanohi Crast, the Great Mask of Repulsion. With it, he could repel any object or being he wanted, even nature itself. He could also travel long distances by repelling the ground beneath him. He carried long spiked staffs and a shoulder-mounted Nynrah Ghostblaster for weapons. Quotes Set Information *Krika had 40 pieces. *His set number was 8694. *Krika was released in Summer 2008 Trivia *Krika is Greg Farsthey's favorite Mistika Makuta. Appearances *''Meet the Mistika'' *''Dark Mirror'' (parallel counterpart) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Battle for Power: Reveal the Secrets'' (non-canon) fi:Krika Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutated Beings Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Karda Nui Category:Villains